This invention relates generally to an arrangement for heating the service cabin of a machine driven by an internal combustion engine, especially the occupant's cabin of a motor vehicle, whereby heated oil of the engine is fed to a heat exchanger located in the service cabin and is returned to the oil circulation system of the engine.
German Pat. No. 26 23 621 generally discloses such an arrangement for an air-cooled internal combustion engine, although this heating arrangement is inadequate for effectively heating the service cabin under such conditions as during low outside temperatures and during operation of the internal combustion engine under a low output.
Even the heating arrangements provided for liquid-cooled internal combustion engines wherein heat exchangers are used through which the liquid coolant of the engine flows for heating the service cabin, are lacking in providing adequate heat for the occupant's cabin in a quick and efficient manner. This is especially true whenever the internal combustion engine operates at a low output for an extended period of time, or whenever it becomes necessary to heat the liquid coolant of the engine when it has become cold after a prolonged standstill before it can discharge heat. As a result, for example, it becomes difficult to quickly defrost the windshield or other windows of the occupant's cabin.